killlerbeesfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Jackal/Firepower
The Black Jackals' are known for their High-Tech Weaponry and super-suit are also known as Nano-technology and a lot of organization would love to get their hands on some Nano-technology, therefore, will always have a BFE on suits, guns, and even vehicles despite the precaution the High-Tech weaponry is the only reason why the Black Jackal is alive to this day not only that special unit created by Killah was able to counter-attack many operations a lot of their weapons are custom made Hail Goldstein for special unit 100% maximum efficiency when in deployment. High-Tech Weaponry High-Tech Gear Smart Watch The SmartWatch is a piece of equipment of the Black Jackal carry. The watch - with its signature glowing purple outline - serves as a means of communication between agents and as the nexus for most of an operators' personal functions and technology, including projecting an augmented reality heads-up display (AR HUD) for various features and points of data. All communication is done via the smartwatch and a communications relay device, known as an ISAC Brick, typically attached to a field operators' Neno-suits, which will also glow purple. Unless otherwise abandoned or stolen, all operator wear their SmartWatch on their person at all times. This includes an inactive operator, though it will not glow purple for those, not on active duty. An operator will know they are activated when their watch begins glowing orange; when that happens, they are expected to drop everything and respond immediately, answering the call of duty without fail. Typically, civilians will not recognize an inactive Smart Watch for what it truly is. As mentioned, the SmartWatch is an active operators' most identifiable piece of hardware. Allies, enemies and civilians alike can learn to identify a Black Jackal operator on sight just by looking for the glowing purple watch. Enemies will come to attack anyone on sight wearing one, and some - including the Hunter - consider the watch a trophy to be claimed. When an operator goes rogue (or their tech is otherwise maliciously compromised), their watch will glow red instead of purple. Q54S (Kiwi Pod) Q54S (Kiwi Pod) are small robots that follow an operator and provide supportive assistance. Pods are extremely useful in combat as they can be used for hanging, to allow the player to jump higher, or glide across large distances. You can also attack while gliding to attack larger enemies. Pods can be used for ranged attacking (shooting bullets at enemies). Whilst effective against most smaller enemies, the larger enemies, especially those with shields can deflect these bullets without any problem. So it is advised to use your melee weapons first against those enemies to break their shields before attacking them with bullets. Some shielded enemy types may have glowing spikes on their shields that damage you if you attack them. Break the spikes first via POD fire, and then attack with melee to break the shield. The Pods lock onto enemies for easy targeting. There are two special moves that can only be used while in the air. Attacking while gliding will make the player spin around, dealing minor damage three extending their flight time. Jumping while simultaneously pressing the POD fire button will make the player grab onto the POD, spin around mid-air, and launch themselves forward, or towards the nearest enemy dealing minor damage as well as increasing mobility. Using POD fire after performing a perfect dodge will fire out a small orb that deals minor damage and causes extreme knockback. Assault Rifles (HK416) INFO The Heckler & Koch HK416 is a rifle designed and manufactured by the German company Heckler & Koch. Although its design is based on the AR-15 class of weapons, specifically the Colt M4 carbine family issued to the U.S. military, it uses a proprietary short-stroke gas piston system derived from the ArmaLite AR-18 (the same system was also used in Heckler & Koch's earlier G36 family of rifles). It is the standard assault rifle of the Norwegian Armed Forces, selected by the French Armed Forces to replace the FAMAS. The HK416 uses an HK-proprietary short-stroke gas piston system that derives from the H K G36, forgoing the concentric to bore gas piston system standard in AR-15 rifles. The HK G36 gas system was in turn partially derived from the AR-18 assault rifle designed in 1963. The HK system uses a short-stroke piston driving an operating rod to force the bolt carrier to the rear. This design prevents combustion gases from entering the weapon's interior—a shortcoming with direct impingement systems. The reduction in heat and fouling of the bolt carrier group increases the reliability of the weapon and extends the interval between stoppages. During factory tests, the HK416 fired 10,000 rounds in full-auto without malfunctioning. The HK416 is equipped with a proprietary accessory rail forearm with MIL-STD-1913 rails on all four sides. This lets most current accessories for M4/M16-type weapons fit the HK416. The HK416 rail forearm can be installed and removed without tools by using the bolt locking lug as the screwdriver. The rail forearm is "free-floating" and does not contact the barrel, improving accuracy. The HK416 has an adjustable multi-position telescopic buttstock, offering six different lengths of pull. The shoulder pad can be either convex or concave and the stock features a storage space for maintenance accessories, spare electrical batteries or other small kit items. It can also be switched out for other variations like Magpul stocks. The trigger pull is 34 N (7.6 lb). The empty weight of an HK416 box magazine is 250 g (8.8 oz). The HK416's barrel is cold hammer-forged with 20,000-round service life and features a 6 grooves 178 mm (7 in) right-hand twist. The cold hammer-forging process provides a stronger barrel for greater safety in case of an obstructed bore or for extended firing sessions. Modifications for an over-the-beach (OTB) capability such as drainage holes in the bolt carrier and buffer system are available to let the HK416 fire safely after being submerged in water. Variants * HK416C: The ultra-compact variant, with "C" for Compact. The HK416C has a 228 mm (9.0 in) barrel and is expected to produce muzzle velocities of approximately 730 m/s (2,395 ft/s). * M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle: A squad automatic weapon variant developed from the D16.5RS adopted in 2011 by the United States Marine Corps. In 2018 the USMC decided to adopt the M27 IAR as their standard battle rifle. * HK416A5: Improved carbine entered in the Individual Carbine competition. The competition was cancelled without a weapon chosen. * HK416A7: Variant designed for the German KSK and KSM. The Most significant change is a selector which now rotates 90 degrees rather than 180 degrees as on the M16 series. * HK417: larger calibre variant chambered for 7.62×51m (Adaptive Combat Rifle) INFO The Adaptive Combat Rifle (ACR) is a modular assault rifle designed by Magpul Industries of Austin, Texas, and known initially as the Masada. In late January 2008, Bushmaster Firearms International entered into a licensing agreement with Magpul whereby the Bushmaster would take over production, future development, and sales of the Masada. It was then known as the Bushmaster ACR. However, Remington Arms is contracted to manufacture the rifle for the US military and US law enforcement agencies. Whereby, it was known as the Remington ACR. Hence, Remington Arms is responsible for the selective-fire version of the ACR, while Bushmaster Firearms International is responsible for the semi-automatic only version. The Remington ACR was one of the weapons displayed to U.S. Army officials during an invitation-only Industry Day on November 13, 2008. The goal of the Industry Day was to review current carbine technology prior to writing formal requirements for a future replacement for the M4 Carbine. It was also part of the Individual Carbine competition to replace the M4. (FN SCAR-L) INFO The FN SCAR (S'pecial Operations Forces '''C'ombat 'A'ssault 'R'ifle) is a gas-operated (short-stroke gas piston) self-loading Assault/Battle rifle with a rotating bolt.[ It is constructed to be extremely modular, including barrel change to switch between calibres. The rifle was developed by Belgian manufa cturer FN Herstal (FNH) for the United States Special Operations Command (SOCOM) to satisfy the requirements of the SCAR competition. This family of rifles consist of two main types. The SCAR-L, for "light," is chambered in 5.56×45mm NATO cartridge and the SCAR-H, for "heavy," is chambered in 7.62×51mm NATO. Both are available in Close Quarters Combat (CQC), Standard (STD), and Long Barrel (LB) variants. In early 2004, United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM) issued a solicitation for a family of Special Operations Forces Combat Assault Rifles, the so-called SCAR, designed around two different calibres but featuring high commonality of parts and identical ergonomics. The FN SCAR system completed low rate initial production testing in June 2007. After some delays, the first rifles began being issued to operational units in April 2009, and a battalion of the U.S. 75th Ranger Regiment was the first large unit deployed into combat with 600 of the rifles in 2009. The U.S. Special Operations Command later cancelled their purchase of the SCAR-L and planned to remove the rifle from their inventory by 2013. However, they will continue to purchase the SCAR-H version, and also plan to purchase 5.56 mm conversion kits for the SCAR-H, allowing it to substitute for the SCAR-L. As of early 2015, the FN SCAR is in service in over 20 countries. (FN F2000) INFO The '''FN F2000 is a 5.56×45mm NATO bullpup rifle, designed by FN Herstal in Belgium. The F2000 made its debut in March 2001 at the IDEX defence exhibition held in Abu Dhabi, in the United Arab Emirates. As of early 2019, the F2000 is removed from the FN international and US websites. The F2000 is a gas-operated, fully automatic and ambidextrous bullpup rifle. Both the safety system and trigger mechanism were adopted from the P90 personal defence weapon; the selector toggle is a rotating disc located below the trigger. The fire selector doubles as the weapon's manual safety and secures the firearm against accidental discharge (the selector/safety disc has 3 settings: "S"—safe, "1"—semi-automatic mode, "A"—fully automatic fire). The "safe" setting disables the trigger. The hammers, group pins, and springs are steel while all other components are nylon injection moulding. The shell of the rifle is made of composite materials. The F2000 is fed from standard NATO box magazines (STANAG 4179) with a 30-round cartridge capacity using 5.56×45mm ammunition. The magazine catch/release button is installed symmetrically in the pistol grip, in front of the magazine; the magazine catch is operated by an oversized actuator useful when wearing NBC gloves. The F2000 is not configured from the factory to have a drop-free magazine system due to the friction from the removable dust gaskets. The magazine needs to be pulled out manually. The rifle does not have a hold-open device; the bolt does not stay back after the last round is fired. The cocking handle is placed on the left side of the receiver, just above the handguard, and can be operated by left-handed shooters. There are no access points for the possible ingress of dirt or debris; the cocking handle slot is sealed. The weapon's primary sight is a telescopic sight with a fixed 1.6× magnification (the reticle also enables use in low-light conditions) contained in a plastic housing above the receiver (mounted on the MIL-STD-1913 rail), the secondary sight is a non-adjustable fixed notch and front blade, moulded into the optical sight housing cover. The sight cover and sight module can be quickly removed to reveal the Picatinny rail. The rifle's chromed hammer-forged steel barrel is stated to retain accuracy after 20,000 normal (non-sustained) rounds. The barrel also features a flash suppressor with an angled cut at the tip which directs the muzzle blast upward, compensating for muzzle rise. The F2000 has an optional bayonet lug mounted near the muzzle, and an adjustable gas regulator with two settings: "normal" for standard ammunition meeting NATO specifications, and "adverse"—used to send an increased volume of gas into the system to ensure proper functioning when fouled or when using low-pressure ammunition. (FN P90) INFO The FN P90, also known as the FN Project 1990 PDWS, is a compact personal defence weapon (PDW) designed and manufactured by FN Herstal in Belgium. Created in response to NATO requests for a replacement for 9×19mm Parabellum firearms, the P90 was designed as a compact but powerful firearm for vehicle crews, operators of crew-served weapons, support personnel, special forces, and counter-terrorist groups. Designed in conjunction with the FN Five-seven pistol and FN 5.7×28mm ammunition, The Development of the weapon began in 1986, and production commenced in 1990 (from which the "90" in its name is derived), whereupon the 5.7×28mm ammunition was redesigned and shortened.1 A modified version of the P90 with a magazine adapted to use the new ammunition was introduced in 1993, and the Five-seven pistol was subsequently introduced as a companion weapon using the same 5.7×28mm ammunition. Featuring a compact bullpup design with an integrated reflex sight and fully ambidextrous controls, the P90 is an unconventional weapon with a futuristic appearance. Its design incorporates several innovations such as a unique top-mounted magazine and FN's small-calibre, high-velocity 5.7×28mm ammunition.12 Additional integrated features include interchangeable visible or infrared laser and tritium light sources. The P90 is currently in service with military and police forces in over 40 nations, such as Austria, Brazil, Canada, France, Greece, India, Malaysia, Poland, and the United States. In the United States, the P90 is in use with over 200 law enforcement agencies, including the U.S. Secret Service. While developed and initially marketed as a PDW, it can also be considered a submachine gun or compact assault rifle. In the United States, the standard selective fire P90 is restricted to military, law enforcement or holders of certain Federal Firearms Licenses (FFL) with the Special Occupational Tax (SOT). Since 2005, a semi-automatic version has been offered to civilian users as the PS90 (Barrett REC7) INFO The Barrett REC7 (designation stands for "reliability-enhanced carbine") is an American firearm manufactured as a selective-fire fully-automatic and semi-automatic rifle by Barrett Firearms. It is an M4 carbine utilizing a short-stroke gas piston system. REC7 is available in either 5.56×45mm NATO or 6.8mm Remington SPC. The REC7 is Barrett’s second AR-pattern rifle chambered for the 6.8mm Remington SPC cartridge, the first being the Barrett M468 rifle. The 6.8 SPC-chambered M468 rifles employed the same direct gas-impingement system as the M4. Unlike possible replacements for the M16/M4 such as the now-cancelled XM8, the REC7 is not an entirely new rifle, instead, it is made up of an upper receiver that is attached to an M16/M4 lower receiver and is compatible with many accessories intended for the M16/M4 family. It can also be mated to M16/M4 lower receivers currently in the possession of the US military. The rifle uses a short-stroke gas piston mechanism, unlike the M16 or M4 which use direct impingement. In addition, the REC7 uses the new 6.8mm Remington SPC (6.8×43mm) cartridge, around that is of roughly equivalent length to 5.56×45mm NATO ammunition, so it is compatible with a standard-size lower receiver currently in use by the United States military. The REC7 uses a short-stroke gas piston designed by Barrett. It rides above the barrel and is housed inside the fore-end. The spring-loaded piston is a one-piece 17-4 stainless steel rod. The forward and rearward movement of the piston is approximately one inch. Like many AR-15 type rifles, such as the M16/M4, the barrel is threaded to allow muzzle attachments such as a suppressor. The REC7 employs a free-floating Daniel Defense rail system, which allows many military accessories such as a bipod, night vision devices, and combat optics to be placed on the rifle. The REC7 features forged 7075 aluminum upper and lower receivers that are hard-coat anodized a deep black. The lower receiver has a single-stage trigger, a Magpul enhanced trigger guard for firing with gloves, and a bevelled magazine well for rapid magazine changes. The upper receiver is flat-top with a Picatinny rail. The barrel is chrome-lined and is fitted with an M16A2 flash suppressor, a six-position Magpul MOE buttstock and a pistol grip. The REC7 outfitted in a shortened barrel PDW configuration was one of the weapons displayed to U.S. Army officials during an invitation-only Industry Day on November 13, 2008. The goal of the Industry Day was to review current carbine technology prior to writing formal requirements for a future replacement for the M4 carbine. The Barrett Enhanced Bolt is made from high-strength 9310 steel. The bolt is designed specifically for use in the piston operated REC7, not just adapted from a direct gas bolt. The bolt’s gas-ring-free design is easy to clean. Reinforced at critical areas, every bolt is proofed and magnetic-particle inspected to guarantee reliable performance. At the heart of the operating system is a nitrided, two-position, forward-venting gas plug that retains the piston. The piston can be accessed through the front of the gas block without removing the handguard so optical sights or laser devices do not need to be zeroed after routine maintenance. The REC7 rifle’s forged 7075 aluminum upper and lower receivers are Type 3 hard-coat anodized. The lower houses an ultra-dependable single-stage trigger. The upper supports a free-floated, hammer-forged, chrome-lined barrel with M4 feed ramps machined into the receiver and the barrel extension. A mil-spec A2 flash hider protects the muzzle. Sniper Rifles (Accuracy International Arctic Warfare) INFO The Accuracy International Arctic Warfare rifle is a bolt-action sniper rifle designed and manufactured by the British company Accuracy International. It has proved popular as a civilian, police, and military rifle since its introduction in the 1980s. The rifles have some features that improve performance in very cold conditions (which gave the rifle its name) without impairing operation in less extreme conditions. Arctic Warfare rifles are generally fitted with a Schmidt & Bender PM II telescopic sight with fixed or variable magnification. Variable telescopic sights can be used if the operator wants more flexibility to shoot at varying ranges, or when a wide field of view is required. Accuracy International actively promotes fitting the German-made Schmidt & Bender MILITARY MK II product line as sighting components on their rifles, which is rare for a rifle manufacturer. The German and Russian forces preferred a telescopic sight made by Zeiss over Accuracy International's recommendation. (Accuracy International AS50) INFO The AS50 is a .50 BMG sniper/anti-materiel rifle manufactured by British firearms producer Accuracy International. The AS50 enables operators to engage targets at very long range with high accuracy using explosive or incendiary ammunition. The AS50 employs a gas-operated semi-automatic action and muzzle brake, allowing for lower recoil than the AW50 bolt-action rifle and faster target acquisition. The rifle is highly transportable, ergonomic and lightweight. It can be disassembled in less than three minutes and serviced without tools. The AS50 is designed for the British Armed Forces and the United States Navy SEALs, the rifle is employed due to its high rate of fire (five rounds in 1.6 seconds). This high rate of fire is due mostly to the floating barrel and the lightweight titanium frame. The rifle has an accuracy of 1.5 MOA. The barrel is free-floating. The two-part machined steel receiver features an integral accessory rail for mounting optical sights. Two additional rails are mounted on the sides of the short barrel shroud. An adjustable bipod and rear support leg/handgrip allow for stable shooting. This weapon can accurately engage targets at a range of 1,500 metres (1,600 yds). The AS50 weighs 14.1 kilograms (31 lb) empty and holds five rounds of .50 BMG in a single-stack, removable box magazine. (Barrett M82) INFO The Barrett M82, standardized by the U.S. military as the M107, is a recoil-operated, semi-automatic anti-materiel sniper system developed by the American Barrett Firearms Manufacturing company. Despite its designation as an anti-materiel rifle, it is used by some armed forces as an anti-personnel system. The M107 variant is also called the Light Fifty for its .50 BMG (12.7×99mm NATO) chambering and significantly lighter weight compared to previous applications and the 15% heavier base M82 model. The weapon is found in three variants, the original M82A1 (and A3), the bullpup M82A2 and Barrett M107A1 with muzzle brake designed to accept suppressor and made out of titanium instead of steel. The M82A2 is no longer manufactured, though the XM500 can be seen as its successor. Pistol (Glock) INFO The Glock (stylized as GLOCK) is a series of polymer-framed, short recoil-operated, locked-breech semi-automatic pistols designed and produced by Austrian manufacturer Glock Ges.m.b.H. It entered Austrian military and police service by 1982 after it was the top performer in reliability and safety tests. Despite initial resistance from the market to accept a perceived "plastic gun" due to concerns regarding durability and reliability which proved unfounded, as well as fears that its use of a polymer frame might bypass the detection of the metal detectors in airports, also unfounded, Glock pistols have become the company's most profitable line of products as well as supplying national armed forces, security agencies, and police forces in at least 48 countries. Glocks are also popular firearms among civilians for recreational and competition shooting, home- and self-defence, and concealed or open carry. The Glock 17 is a 9 mm short recoil-operated, locked-breech semi-automatic pistol that uses a modified Browning cam-lock system adapted from the Hi-Power pistol. The firearm's locking mechanism uses a linkless, vertically tilting barrel with a rectangular breech that locks into the ejection port cut-out in the slide. During the recoil stroke, the barrel moves rearward initially locked together with the slide about 3 mm (0.12 in) until the bullet leaves the barrel and chamber pressure drops to a safe level. A ramped lug extension at the base of the barrel then interacts with a tapered locking block integrated into the frame, forcing the barrel down and unlocking it from the slide. This camming action terminates the barrel's movement while the slide continues back under recoil, extracting and ejecting the spent cartridge casing. The slide's uninterrupted rearward movement and counter-recoil cycle are characteristic of the Browning system. Glock pistols incorporate a number of features intended to enhance reliability in adverse conditions, such as utilizing advanced metal coatings, "stub" slide guides instead of true frame rails, and an unusual cocking mechanism wherein the trigger is partially responsible for cocking the striker. By relying partially on the force from the shooter's trigger finger to cock the striker, a Glock effectively reduces the load on the recoil spring as the slide moves forward into the battery, whereas almost all other striker-fired pistols on the market rely fully on the recoil spring to cock the striker. This design gives the recoil spring fewer tasks as the action cycles, helping to ensure that sufficient energy is available to strip a new round from the magazine and achieve full battery even when the breach, chamber, and/or magazine are heavily fouled. For these and other reasons, Glock pistols are commonly considered to be some of the most reliable striker-fired, semi-automatic handguns available, with some independent testing even showing a Glock taking a lead over a Sig Sauer P320 in a wet/dry reliability test, even though the latter was selected as the winner of the U.S. Army's MHS competition. (1911) INFO The M1911, also known as the Colt Government or "Government", is a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, recoil-operated pistol chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge. It served as the standard-issue sidearm for the United States Armed Forces from 1911 to 1986. It was widely used in World War I, World War II, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. The pistol's formal designation as of 1940 was Automatic Pistol, Caliber .45, M1911 for the original model of 1911 or Automatic Pistol, Caliber .45, M1911A1 for the M1911A1, adopted in 1924. The designation changed to Pistol, Caliber .45, Automatic, M1911A1 in the Vietnam War era. The U.S. procured around 2.7 million M1911 and M1911A1 pistols in military contracts during its service life. The M1911 was replaced by the 9 mm Beretta M9 pistol as the standard U.S. sidearm in October 1986, but due to its popularity among users, it has not been completely phased out. Modernized derivative variants of the M1911 are still in use by some units of the U.S. Army Special Forces and the U.S. Navy. Designed by John Browning, the M1911 is the best-known of his designs to use the short recoil principle in its basic design. The pistol was widely copied, and this operating system rose to become the preeminent type of the 20th century and of nearly all modern centerfire pistols. It is popular with civilian shooters in competitive events such as USPSA, IDPA, International Practical Shooting Confederation, and Bullseye shooting. Compact variants are popular civilian concealed carry weapons in the U.S. because of the design's relatively slim width and the stopping power of the .45 ACP cartridge.